Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 28\% \times 1 \times -0.8 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 28\% = \dfrac{28}{100} = \dfrac{7}{25} $ $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -0.8 = -\dfrac{8}{10} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{7}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{7 \times 1 \times -4} {25 \times 1 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = -\dfrac{28}{125} $